


What A (Boy)Friend Will Do

by fairysoul9899



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Action, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Jealousy, Romance, fiolee endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysoul9899/pseuds/fairysoul9899
Summary: Fionna was over the moon. She finally worked up her courage to ask out her favorite prince, and he said yes. Marshall Lee on the other hand was not as thrilled.cross-posted on Fanfic
Relationships: Fionna the Human/Marshall Lee, Fionna the Human/Prince Gumball
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Fionna was over the moon. She finally worked up her courage to ask out her favorite prince, and he said yes. Marshall Lee on the other hand was not as thrilled.

He couldn't quite place his finger on it why he didn't like his best friend dating the candy prince he just didn't. His best guess was that he's just overprotective of her and doesn't trust him to be there for her. He needed someone to vent to and with his best friend being the subject he really only had one option.

"Hey Simone." He floated into the Ice Kingdom to greet her.

"Hello, Marshall what are you doing here?"

"I need to vent to someone about a thing." He needed to make sure he gave as little information as he could for everyone's safety.

"Oh I do love gossip. Come in, come in. Sit right beside me I want all the details." She rushed to her seat and had a fairly mischievous grin.

He floated over to his seat and started, "So I know these people who are-"

"No, wait! I said I wanted details! Who are they?"

"You know I'm not giving you their names."

"Oh please. What are you scared I'll kidnap them or something."

"You know as a matter of fact-"

"Humph, you're no fun." She crossed her arms, "Fine but at least give me some fake names. It makes the story more enjoyable."

He sighed and started over, "Ok so I know these two people. Let's call them...Fey and Bob."

"I hate the name, Bob."

"Me too, so anyway they started dating and it's not really sitting well with me."

"Oh goodie a love story!" She interjected, "Tell me how they started dating."

He sighed again, "She had a crush on him for, I don't know, years. She worked up her courage to ask him and he said sure."

"My my someone sounds a little bitter."

"I know. I already said I don't like them dating."

"Tell me about their personalities." She commanded earning a slight glare from him. "If I know what they're like then maybe I can help more."

He put his head in his head and continued, "So Fey is a very outgoing person. They never back down from a fight and immensely brave. They're funny, honest, loyal, stubborn at times but overall they are the perfect friend." His tone shifted up as he talked about Fionna but with Gumball his tone was back to being bitter.

"And Bob is just so...fake? I don't know the right word for them but I have never seen them show any romantic emotions to anyone. Least of all Fey. They can act charming and stuff but I have known them for so long. I can see through it and I wish Fey could too."

"You sound jealous..." She had a slight smile as she peeked at him through his hands.

"What no! It's just- she-" He took a breath," Bob can't protect her. And yeah she's strong and more than able to protect herself I just hate that she's dating someone who can't even hold a sword properly! Hell he would be dead by now if it wasn't for her!"

The Ice Queen tried to chime in but he kept going, "And back to the feelings part. The only thing I have seen this guy get excited about is his weird science experiment stuff! He lives in a place where there are hundreds of people wanting to be with him so why her! A part of me is scared this is just another experiment to him and she'll have her heartbroken! Or if he's actually an idiot and doesn't realize that she asked him to be more than friends! Or if-"

"ENOUGH!" The Ice Queen shouted causing him to jump, "Look I don't know what is going on in that head of your's but if you are so worried why not talk to the guy!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because this is ridiculous and if those are your real worries then you only have one person you can talk to about that."

He thought for a moment and finally said, "You know for a crazy power-hungry queen you can give decent advice."

"I prefer to call myself prince-crazy."

* * *

The next day he flew to the Candy Kingdom. He saw Gumwad talking with some dude in fancy clothes.

"Hey Gumball I need to talk to you." He stood center of the throne room.

"Ah Marshall Lee, "the prince wore a fake smile, "to what do I owe the honor."

"I need to talk with you." His voice was stern and commanding. "Now."

"I do apologize but I am in the middle of something with Lord Green and-"

"Last I check a King outranks a Lord." He glared at the Lord who quickly said, "It is fine Prince Gumball. We can talk another time." The Lord shuffled away as quickly as he could.

"What is it." Gumball now let go of his fake smile.

"No not here I need to talk to you in a more private place."

Gumball raised an eyebrow and said, "My office."

The two walked to his office and when they got there Marshall made sure to close the door and close all the blinds.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Absolutely. Now tell me what are your intentions with Fionna?"

"This is what all of that was about? We can do this another time I have more important things to do."

Marshall Lee blocked the door, "No we are talking about this. Now answer my question."

"I don't see why it is any of your business."

"She is my best friend. And to me, she is dating a guy who can't protect himself or her, a guy who doesn't know what it means to feel for someone, and lastly a guy who has never in history put her before himself. So yeah if my best friend is dating a guy like that I'd say it's my business."

"Oh, Marshall I'm hurt. You really think that?" He acted dramatically wounded.

"Yes and unless you give me a reason not to I will continue to think that."

"Fionna is a dear _friend_ and while I may not have the same feeling she does who is to say that won't change."

Marshall wanted to charge him. The only thing that stopped him was knowing Fionna would only be hurt by that, so he gritted his teeth and said, "Then why the Hell would you agree to date her."

"We both know I have never been the sort of person to feel romantic attractions. So I decided to have a little experiment to see if it could grow or not."

He wanted to scream but if he did guards would be alerted.

He quietly and angrily asked, "Does she know?"

"Of course not. If she did it would skew the data."

He couldn't hold back anymore, "ARE YOU REALLY THAT HEARTLESS!" He grabbed Gumball's collar, "YOU WOULD STING HER ALONG ALL FOR THE SAKE OF SOME STUPID EXPAREMENT!"

Gumball pushed his hand back to a button and pressed it.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY YEARS I HAVE HEARD HER GUSH OVER YOU? HOW LONG SHE HAS JUST WANTED YOUR ATTENTION?"

The guards came in and grabbed Marshall Lee. He stopped them and just stood back in the middle of the guards.

"I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of this." Said the prince adjusting his collar.

"If you hurt her I will be the last face you see."

"Is that a threat? You know threatening a prince can have some serious consequences."

"You really want to go to war with _me_." He went forward a little but the guards grabbed his arms.

Gumball smiled and hummed. "I think I can overlook this little episode. Guards see him out and he is not allowed back into the Kingdom unless accompanied by Fionna," He smirked, "Oh, and one more thing before you go."

Marshall had yet to break eye contact, "Don't tell Fionna what happened in here."

"And why the hell won't I" Marshall growled.

"As you've said I can't protect myself...Imagine what she'll think when she finds out her best friend attacked her _boyfriend._ "


	2. Chapter 2

Marshal had just left the Candy Kingdom. He was holding his umbrella best he could to keep himself from burning but was debating with himself and may or may not have let the umbrella slip a couple of times.

 _"_ Ow _!" I can't NOT tell her she needs to know...BUT she is definitely still in her puppy love phase and may not listen to me...there's still a chance she will._

_BUT if she doesn't then our friendship will be ruined! UUUGGGHHH_

He grabbed his head in frustration and found himself at the treehouse. _Of course I ended up here._

As he went to turn he heard his name.

"Hey Marshall!" It was Fionna she was waving through a window smiling, "What are you doing here!"

"I actually don't know!" He yelled back smiling.

"Hold on I'll be down in a bit!"

He gave a thumbs up but was inwardly panicking. _I really have to tell her but maybe there's a way to...not...I am screwed._

"Hey so what's up?"

"Not much just floating around. Doin' some thinking." He started in a direction away from the treehouse with her following.

"Oh whatcha thinking about?" She asked tucking a loose hair strand back under her bunny hat.

"I-well it's kinda-"

"Marsh are you ok?" She knows he doesn't stutter like this. He is always so confident that she didn't even know he could get this way.

"I'm fine it's just...so I have this friend."

She gently grabbed his arm and squeezed it, "Marsh it's ok it's me you're talking to."

"Yeah, yeah you're right," He placed his hand on her's and continued, "So this friend of mine started dating someone I'm not a big fan of."

"Oh a small world." She lightly laughed

"Yeah," He wanted to join her laughter but couldn't, "but the thing is..." He took a pause and a breath, "I know my friend is being used."

She stopped them and turned to face him directly. "Oh no. Marsh I'm so sorry about your friend how long has he been dating them?"

 _Ok she thinks I'm talking about a guy._ "Not long but he's still in that puppy love phase so I have no clue if he'll listen to me..."

"This may sound bad, but do you mind if I ask how you know exactly?"

"This will sound bad cause I went to confront my friend's partner and they told me that they don't actually feel the same way my friend does."

"Big ouch. And your friend still doesn't know?"

"No, they have been gushing about them for as long as I've known them and to have the asshat say that stuff to my face!"

"Marsh it'll be ok just take some deep breaths and tell me what the asshat said."

He does as she asks and takes some calming breaths, "Is it ok if we talk about this at mine? My arm is getting tired of holding the umbrella plus I want a place where I can scream if I need to."

"Sure." She more firmly held his arm then he flew them both to his house in a cave.

When they landed at his doorstep he opened the door for her and they both sat on the couch.

"Ok Marsh start from the confrontation."

He nodded, "So I kinda barged into their house and demanded to talk with the person. They took me to their office and I asked what their intentions were to my friend. They said it was none of my business."

"None of your business? You're their friend and you're worried about them!"

"I know I said the same thing! Well, more or less, but then the asshat said my friend 'is a dear _friend,_ and while I may not have the same feeling he does who is to say that won't change."

"Well that's not too bad!"

"What?"

"Well Asshat is at least hoping for a change. Like maybe they just don't know what they really feel but want to give the relationship a chance!"

"I still don't follow."

"Ok so imagine you are head over heels for a girl and really want to date them. But she is not very vocal in her emotions so you have no idea if she feels the same or not."

"Ok..."

"So you ask her out and she says she will but she doesn't know what she feels yet. You and her date for a while and she grows to have real feelings for you!"

"Fi, look the way I see it is it just waste everyone's time by doing that. And keep in mind my friend doesn't know Asshat doesn't feel the same."

"What do you mean a waste of time?"

"Well, as someone who has had a toxic relationship or two, things work out a lot better when the two people are on the same page. Like, remember Ashly?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Ok she and I had an awful relationship for millions of reasons, but the one I'm talking about is we were never on the same page with anything! She would do things that normal people wouldn't do and because I thought I loved her I went with it. Hell it wasn't until after the breakup that I saw what was wrong with everything!"

"I have told you what was wrong!"

"Yes you did many times!"

"Oh...oh, wait...now I see why you haven't talked to that friend yet."

"Yeah...you were able to see what was really happening when I couldn't. I don't want the same to happen to my friend." He was holding his head in his hands as Fionna put her hand on his back.

"Ok well if you feel like they won't listen maybe try and show them."

"How?"

"Well, I don't know maybe have Asshat slip up and say what they said again, but record it?"

"I sadly don't own anything portable since you broke the tape recorder."

"Hey that was an accident!" She playfully punched his arm.

"I didn't say it wasn't." He smiled.

She hugged him and said, "You're a great friend Marshy, you'll figure something out."

"Yeah I will my friend's heart is kinda depending on me." He lightly laughed, "But hey what would your new boyfriend say about you hugging another man." He hated that he brought him up but he needs to get a feel for what he's like.

"Oh please Bubba wouldn't do anything. At most he'd just say how I'm not being 'ladylike." She smiled.

"Well, if he wants ladylike he's got a lot more than that."

"You saying I'm not ladylike." She teased and pinched his arm.

"Ow!" He laughed, "I'm just saying you do things that candy ladies may not."

"True they wouldn't dare walk into a vampire's lair." She joked but continued with a new thought, "Well anyway, Bubba's having a party tomorrow night you going to be there?"

"Probably not me and him aren't on the best terms."

"Oh come on I'm sure I can persuade him." She winked.

"Please never wink like that when you're talking about persuading Gumwad."

"I'm just messing with you we haven't even kissed yet, but really I heard he still needs someone to play."

"He's the king of organizing and he doesn't have a band for the party yet?"

"He did but they canceled last week and a lot of others are booked that night please!"

He sighed and she was giving him her puppy dog eyes that she knew would work on him.

"Fine, anything for you Bunny. Just one question for you though."

"What's that?"

"You know you're still hugging me right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna was at the Candy Palace with her boyfriend helping him get ready for the party.

"Hey shouldn't you be getting ready, the party will start in a few hours." Prince Gumball asked.

"Can't I just wear this?" She was wearing her normal clothes. Nothing was wrong with them per se but they were definitely on the worn side at this point.

"You should wear a dress tonight. A lot of important people will be here and I don't want anything to go wrong. I am already risking it with letting Marshall play tonight."

"I don't really have any more dresses. They tend to get torn up."

"I think you can find something here in the castle. I'll get Peppermint Maid to help you."

Before she could get another word in Peppermint Maid had her hand and was leading her away.

* * *

She was now in a gigantic closet filled with pink clothes. Only pink clothes. It wasn't that she had anything against the color but when given a choice she would never pick it for herself.

"How's this one?" Peppermint held a large ballgown with big puffs.

"I don't think so. I'd like to be able to walk within six feet of people." She tried to joke but Peppermint didn't laugh.

"This?" Now this dress was a lot smaller and strapless.

"I'm not very confident in strapless dresses."

This time the maid made no comment just started to pull random dresses all with some kind of excuse from Fionna.

Finally after over an hour of searching they find one that she is willing to try on. It was a fit and flare pastel pink dress with a sheer v-neck. The only issue she had with it was the color but considering where she was, it would be the same with every dress at her disposal tonight.

"This will work." She walked back down to Gumball who was also getting ready.

"Hey," She said walking in his room.

"Fionna what a lovely dress." He was fixing his hair and talking to her through the mirror.

"Thanks nice prince outfit." She smiled.

"Are you going to do your hair?"

"I was just going to wear my bunny hat." She was already in a weird dress and she felt better with her hat.

"Your hair is so lovely though why not style it?"

"I prefer my hat-"

"Nonsense I'll call someone and we will get your hair styled."

And like before she was getting dragged to a new place before she could say otherwise.

* * *

This time she was with a butler and he was combing her hair.

She thought it took forever picking out a dress, but considering her hair went past her knees she knew it would take a while.

The butler started to braid her hair and she was hoping that would be all but then he began pulling and tugging her hair in every direction.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Fionna but it is a lot of hair and I don't want it falling out."

"It feels like you're pulling it out." She grumbled.

He continued despite her protest and the end result was a bun with many intricate braids. It was pretty and kept her hair out of the way but it was hurting.

The party now was going to start within the hour and Marshall Lee had arrived with his band to set up.

* * *

He was just going over the setlist with his band when Prince Gumwad came by.

"Hello everyone," He greeted with his usual forced smile, "I would like to welcome you to the Candy Kingdom and would also like to make some suggestions about the songs that will be performed tonight."

"Like what." Marshall had no pleasure in his voice.

"Well this is a party for the nobles and other high ranking members of the Candy Kingdom so our music is a tad different from what you play. So if you could keep the screaming to a-"

"I don't scream Princy."

"Either way the Candy people like more mellow and happy music. Would that be possible." It wasn't a question. He said it in a way that was too commanding and if Fionna wasn't making her way over Marshall would've said something.

"Hey Marsh!" She waved at him then to the band, "And Kyle, Danny, and Brice."

"Hey Fionna!" Said the band.

"Hey Fi you look," _don't say pink do Not say pink,_ "Pink." _Oh my Glob why am I like this!_

"Yeah I know I needed to use a dress from here."

Memories of all the times she had fought in her dresses then prompted him to ask, "So I take it your other dresses didn't survive the last battle."

"You would be correct."

"Marshall please do remember what I asked." Prince Gumball said making sure he couldn't be forgotten from the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah no fun music I got ya."

"No fun music?" Fionna asked.

"I didn't say that I just said that the Candy people like more mellow and happy tunes."

"Ok but Marsh is the artist here he knows how to play to a crowd."

Marshall wanted to grin from ear to ear when she took his side but he instead tried to keep his cool and settled for a smirk. His band buddies nudged each other but Prince Gumball decided to turn the tide in his direction.

"Of course, _sweetness_ ," He then kissed Fionna's hand, "I was just making a suggestion."

Fionna was now fairly flustered. Marshall had to see Fionna get flustered over a guy who doesn't even like her. He was furious and his band could see.

"Dear I believe some guests are arriving early will you greet them with me?" He knew exactly how to be charming and what he needed to do to make Marshall's skin crawl.

The couple left and the band pulled Marshall to the side to ask what the Hell they just saw. He explained in a hushed tone and swore his band to secrecy.

"Dude that is so fucked up!"

"I know and he really doesn't like her?"

"Guys keep your voices down we need to finish setting up and at the very least play nonlyrical stuff," Marshall stated.

"Ok but we can play a couple of songs with lyrics right?"

"Yeah why?" Marshall could tell his bandmate was thinking of something.

"Well we could play the slow dance song and that one you showed me that was before the mushroom war."

"Warning? Does everyone know the song?"

"Yeah I showed them and we all learned it!"

"Ok we can do that and I'll signal for each song."

* * *

Fionna was starting to feel exhausted she had met nearly every high ranking candy person and had to talk with all of them.

She had to listen to Lady Lemondrop talk about her fine china for much longer than Fionna wanted to and then Gumball ditched her to talk with some lord she forgot the name of so she decided to sit and listen to Marshall and his band.

She really liked his music and it helped calm her since this whole thing was really overwhelming. Sure she could slay monsters and laugh in the face of death but a ballroom was always much more stressful for her.

"Ok Candy people," Marshall came on the mic, "I know you've been hearing a lot of background music here but my band and I have some songs we think you might like. I would like to put it to a vote would you like an original song by me and the band? Or a cover of a song from before the mushroom war?"

The crowd had voted for the cover song Marshall counted off his band and they started.

"This is a public service announcement. This is only a test. Emergency evacuation protest. May impair your ability to operate machinery quite tell just what it means to me"

Fionna had heard him sing this song before. Well not really sing it more like hum it. But something was different about how he was singing this one. He was more on edge and if she didn't know better he was glaring at someone.

_It's been a stressful time for him maybe this is just how he is dealing with it._

She looked over to her boyfriend and found him looking at Marshall and he looked uncomfortable.

_Maybe he just doesn't like Marshy's music._

"Warning, live without warning. Warning, live without warning..." The song continued and Marshall was still glaring at Gumwad. He kept glaring as he made his way to Fionna.

"Hey sweetie." He sat beside her and kissed her cheek this time.

Marshall actually played a wrong note. Only the band noticed but now they are really worried about their friend. The song was over soon enough and Marshall was back to speaking on the mic.

"Hey, guys glad you liked the song! Our last song for tonight was written by me and is called Slow Dance."

People started to couple up including Gumball and Fionna. They were dancing in the center of the crowd as he sang.

"Slow dance with you. I just wanna slow dance with you," He found himself floating off stage to her, "I know all the other boys are tough and smooth and I got the blues," He was now behind Gumball and winked at Fionna, "I wanna slow dance with you."

He realized how people could interpret this so he started doing the same to some other couples. He eventually made his way back to the stage to finish the song.

"I've got the moves, I'd like to prove, I wanna slow dance with you." He finished the song and people started to clap.

"Thank you for letting us play here, but that is our time and enjoy the rest of your evening!"

He quickly cut the mic and started to pack up everything. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take seeing Fionna with that Asshat. His bandmates were also getting the sense that they should hurry up. It was going rather smoothly till Fionna came up.

"Hey Marsh."

He jumped slightly. In his defense he was busy with some wires and didn't see her, "Hey Fi."

"So I just wanted to say you and your band did awesome tonight I really liked the cover song."

"Thanks, Bun." He wanted to keep talking to her before the Asshat shows up again, "So we still good for movie night on Sunday?"

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry can we reschedule I told Bubba I would go with him to some play."

"Fi we have movie night every Sunday and have for years."

"I know I completely spaced and I really am sorry but please."

He sighed he really can't do much about it so he said, "Fine but for our next movie night I have two requests for you Bunny."

"Name it."

"One I am picking out the movie and two you can't say a thing about Gumwad when we're watching the movie."

"Deal you are the best Marshy!" She hugged him again but it was very quick since Gumball called her over to him.

Kyle then came over to him, "So...she calls you Marshy?"

"Shut it."

"I'm not saying nothing, just saying. And how you acted tonight it seems kinda-"

"Kind of what." He was now glaring at his bandmate.

"Nothin' forget I said anything." He went back to the others.

Now Denny came to him, "Look I know what the Asshat is doing is beyond scummy but if you need people to talk to we're here for you man."

"Thanks but I need to cool down. I'll talk to you guys later." He finished packing his stuff and floated away.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time had passed since the party. Marshall had tried to reschedule his movie night with Fi but she seemed to always be with Asshat.

"Sorry, Marsh I can't this weekend. Bubba invited me to some ball."

"Sorry, tonight I have to have tea with Bubba and Lady Lemondrop."

"Sorry, I-"

Sorry

Sorry

Sorry

Weeks it had been weeks and Marshall was getting blown off by his best friend all because she was dating someone. He knows it won't be the last time he asks her to hand out so he calls her again.

"Hey Marsh." Fionna picked up the phone she sounded kinda off to him.

"Hey Bun everything ok?" He was gripping his phone a little more than usual.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sick no biggie."

"You're sick?"

"Yeah just a cold I'll be fine."

"You want me to bring you something? I can come over and help."

"That's sweet Marsh but really I'm fine."

"But what if something happens? You know Cake moved in with her boyfriend."

"Yeah I know but really I can take care of myself."

"I know you can Bunny but people tend to get better faster when they have help."

"Marsh it's not a big deal."

"Look Fi you're sick, I'm worried at least let me help for my sake."

He heard her sigh in defeat as she relented to him.

"Ok I'll see you in a few I can bring a movie if you want?"

"Ok but nothing too loud and no jump scares."

"Fair enough see you soon Fi." As soon as he hung up the phone he grabbed everything he could that a sick friend would need. He even went the extra mile and got some chicken noodle soup.

By the time he got to her house, it was sundown. He floated to her window and let himself in.

"Hey sick girl." He said as he entered with his bag of soup and other things.

Fionna was laying in her bed surrounded by pillows with at least three large blankets on top.

"Hey vampire, what's all that?"

"Just some stuff I got just in case. Like soup meds heating packs-"

"And you just had that all laying around your house?"

"I went to the store for the soup. It's chicken noodle."

"Ah the best for sick days."

"Yeah" He made his way to her bed and sat beside her.

"Marsh I don't want to get you sick."

"You won't. Don't worry." He put his hand to her head, "Well you definitely have a fever."

"I know Gumball won't come near me."

Marshall rolled his eyes, "Wow, what a guy..."

"You know it's kinda weird."

"What?"

"You know how he was all affectionate at the party?" Marshall nodded his head turning away from her so she couldn't see his disgusted look, "Yeah he hasn't done anything since then."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he hasn't kissed me in any way not even on the hand. He didn't make an effort to make sure I met everyone. It's just weird."

 _Of course, he acted like that just to get under my_ _skin_ Marshall thought to himself.

"Yeah that is not good boyfriend behavior." Marshall was gripping her blankets.

"Yeah I know. I wonder what's up with him." Marshall felt worse hearing her talking about Gumwad like that.

"Let's not worry about the Candy Boy tonight." He walked over to BMO and handed him the VHS, "Tonight we are going to have a chill night and watch some Disney."

Fionna smiled, "Oh yay! Which one?"

"Have you ever heard of Treasure Planet?"

"No?"

"I think you'll like it. It's got adventure, an amazing cast, and absolutely beautiful music." He walked back to her with BMO in his hand and joined her on the bed.

"Sounds good."

* * *

They were at the part where Jim and his family escape the Inn.

"Oh no! Not the Inn!" Cried a stuffy Fionna.

"Don't worry the Inn get's rebuilt. Just wait till you meet the Captain."

"Oh are they good?"

"They are purrfect." He quietly laughed to himself.

A few minutes later Jim and Doppler were touring the ship and ran into the rock officer. Marshall was very excited.

"Oh is that the Captain?"

The movie answered, "The Captain's aloft." Then Captain Amelia comes in flipping off of masts and lands perfectly.

"Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual... it's spot-on can you get nothing wrong?"

"Oh I like her."

"Same, she's so cool."

A bit later in the movie a song starts playing.

"Fi warning I love this song."

"Marshy at this point I know you're going to sing no matter what," She smiled, "Just sing a little softer tonight."

"Alright," He felt her move closer to him and lay on his chest. She did this a lot if he was singing.

"I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard or a moment that's held in your arms." He softly sang as the watch the movie squeezing her lightly.

He continued singing the entire song and at the end Fionna had a comment.

"That was nice Marshy, also I love how they did the flashbacks for the song and how Cyborg and Jim are bonding."

"Yeah but," He reached over for the tissues, "Get ready."

"Oh right...this is Disney...Please tell me who."

"Nope you're gonna have to be in shock like I was."

The Star then went Super Nova and the crew started running around doing everything they were told but then,

Mr. Scroop was on the scene. And Mr. Arrow was falling.

"No. NO REALY?!"

His line was caught and then snipped.

"WHY DISNEY!"

"Mr. Arrow was a...fine spacer." Now Marshall was holding Fionna and giving her extra tissues.

"Shush Fi it's gonna be ok." He rubbed her arm to reassure her.

"I know it's still so sad!"

"If it makes you feel better Mr. Scroop gets what he deserves."

"GOOD!"

They continued watching the movie. She liked Ben and thought it was cute that the Captian and the Doctor got together. She really liked how fitting Mr. Scroop's death was.

"Oh yay! Jim is with the police dudes now, AND he cut off that dumb rat tail thing!"

"Yeah I don't know why they gave him that but you liked the movie?"

She nodded, "Yeah it was great. I wouldn't say the level of Lion King but still really good!"

"It's hard to beat Lion King for sure," He looked outside and saw it was pitch black.

"Fi it's getting late and I know you're tired so-"

"No don't move. I'm really comfy can you just stay till I fall asleep?"

He hummed and patted her head.

"Can you sing me a song?"

"What would you like?"

"Got any new ones?"

"Yeah but I'm still writing it."

"Could you hum the melody?"

He began to hum softly. He thought of the lyrics in his head.

_I don't know what to do without you. I don't know where to put my hands..._

The more he hummed the heavier his chest got. Eventually he had a drooling, sick, and sleeping Fionna on his chest. And instead of thinking gross or something closer to that he thought, _I am in more trouble than I thought..._


	5. Chapter 5

Marshall left the treehouse not too long after she was sound asleep. Normally he would've just gone back to his home in the cave but instead, he flew to the Ice Queen's.

"Simone!" He yelled flying in.

"What?!" She screamed back. She was wearing a nightgown.

"The problem is bigger than I thought!" He was slightly freaking out.

"What problem?"

"My friend dating the guy I don't like."

"This could've waited till the morning.." She grumbled.

"I have more gossip."

"Why didn't you just say that?! I'll get some tea." She went to her pantry and found some very cold tea. "As usual I want every detail."

"Ok, so I took your advice and went to confront the guy."

"I see. How did that go?"

"Bad, I was right. He doesn't have the same feelings and is just using her. AND to make matters worse he's only showing affection to her if I am there!"

"Someone is jelly."

"THAT IS THE PROBLEM!" He flew up to the ceiling and screamed in frustration.

"Now Marshall there is no need for that, come back down here." He floated back down and tried to calm down a little. She continued, "So why are you jealous?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Well I know why, but I would like you to say it."

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I guess-"

"No guessing just say why."

He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts, "I want to- no I- wait."

"You can take your time we have all night." Then a loud clang came from the hall, "Ignore that."

Marshall did not and went to go investigate. "Marshall I said to ignore that!"

He continued on his way and went directly to her cell room. He found the cell occupied with a certain pink Asshat. He had so many things running through his mind, the most prominent said to just leave him and act like he saw nothing, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"Really Fi gets sick for A day and you get kidnapped..."

"I am well aware it is not my finest moment but could you please help."

"You know I could just leave you."

"Yes! Just leave him!" The Ice Queen said when she caught up to him.

"You know you can't. Think about how sad Fionna will be."

"I could just come back later. She's sick and will be for at least another day."

"Are you really letting your petty jeal-"

He let his demon eyes out, "YOU know damn well it's not petty. You are going to break my friend's heart. She is the most amazing person in the world and you are going to hurt her."

He let himself in the cell, "And yeah maybe you can call it jealousy." He grabbed his collar, "But I think anyone would be if they had to see the person they love fawning over some guy that doesn't even deserve her."

He looked like he was going to punch him, so Ice Queen froze his arms and feet.

"SIMONE?!"

"I will not let you put one finger on my beautiful prince!" She moved Marshall and gave him his own ball and chain. "You can go when you learn some manners!"

She left the cell and now Gumball and Marshall had to share.

"Well shit."

"On the bright side, my experiment is going remarkably well."

"ARE YOU REALLY FU-"

"I lied about the nature of my experiment. I am not trying to see if I can love Fionna."

"THEN WHY WO-"

"My experiment actually revolves around you and her. You see I saw how you care for her and I also saw how she idolizes me. So I thought it would be a nice test to see if by showing her I am not the guy she thinks she will see she's had the perfect one beside her all along."

Marshall was officially stunned. The fact that anyone would think that was a good idea was so far beyond him that he had no words.

"You are actually the biggest Asshat in the world."

"I can understand you being mad at me but it's for science and for you so if you can find it in your heart to forgi-"

"The second I am free I am throwing you into the most monster-filled pit in the Nightosphere."

"Ok well, time will heal all wounds."

"And then I will have your body stretched on a taffy machine and thrown in a vat of acid."

"ok." Gumball now looked away from him. He knew he wasn't doing the right thing but in his head, it wasn't so wrong. He just wanted to help his friend realize that Marshall was the one for her. Now with hindsight, he can see there was a better way.

"You know...for what it's worth she talks about you a lot." He said quietly and almost shy. He didn't want to make Marshall any angrier than he already was. Marshall didn't respond.

"When we were at a play the first thing she said was you would've hated it, and she had tea with a lady not long ago and mentioned how you could've drunk it because it was red. Plus she is constantly humming your songs, especially Slow Dance."

"It was your's and her's first song."

"Trust me she looked at you most of the time."

"You are still a piece of shit."

Gumball didn't try to retort. He was too worried about making things worse.

"It would've happened on its own you know. I would've said something to her about my feelings eventually. You didn't need to make this big mess."

"Who can say for certain."

"You know she's still going to be heartbroken."

"No, I don't think so I have a plan-"

"Oh for Glob's sake."

"to make her breakup with me." This earned a look from the Vampire King, "I want her to breakup with me. That way she can still be happy and no heartbreak would happen."

"You really have never been in a relationship have you..."

"Nothing serious why?"

"Because there is no such thing as a pleasant breakup. Someone will get hurt and that someone will be Fionna. Take it from someone who actually has been in love."

"Isn't that a little dramatic people breakup and can still be friends."

"Yeah but those happen when it's been a decent relationship and the couple just doesn't feel the same for each other anymore. Not when one of them has been used."

"Well, I will still figure something out. Fio-"

"Can't you just accept you have royally fucked up."


	6. Chapter 6

Marshall and Gumball had spent most of the night in the cell together and it was getting close to first light.

"You need to get out of here," Gumball said.

Marshall looked through the only window and just nodded.

"Ice Queen!" Gumball shouted causing her to rush to him. "It's almost sunrise Marshall Lee needs to leave."

"Has he learned any manners?" She smiled.

"I promise I won't lay a finger on him." It wasn't a lie per se there are many other ways to beat someone.

"Very well," she undid her ice magic and almost immediately he turned into his large bat form and swatted a wing at her.

"Sorry Simone, but you know I can't let him stay here," he grabbed Gumball and flew off. The Ice Queen yelled and shot more magic at them but missed, and when she tried to go after them she tripped over a penguin and lost sight of them.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Marshall said as he headed in the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

"I'm not of course the Ice Queen would trust you. You two have a strong relationship."

"You cannot talk about relationships." He was obviously still very angry with the prince. For a guy so smart he really doesn't get emotions.

Gumball was quiet. He didn't know how to make things right or even what was so wrong in the first place.

"Marshall...for what it's worth...I am truly sorry," This got Marshall's attention, "I know what I did was wrong, but I don't know why...I read books and observed couples I thought I knew what I was doing..."

"You read books and looked at couples and you thought you knew everything there was to know about romantic relationships? Did I get that right?" Marshall was both accusatory and sarcastic.

"Yes." His response was shy.

"Ok well number one, books don't do shit if you just look at the science of it because all they will say is how and why people seek out companionship or some other bs like that. You can't learn how people actually feel from reading. Number two, every relationship is perfect to the people who don't know them."

"Then how would I learn?" It was a genuine question with no hit of annoyance or anger.

Marshall decided that he might as well answer since he was that level of clueless, "If you can't feel those emotions yourself then you won't really get it. You may have an idea or even theories, but you can never be 100% sure."

"Can you help me understand more?"

"I'm still pissed at you, but fine."

"I really don't get the romantic stuff. I don't think I ever will truly but for science I want to learn all I possibly can."

"Ok for starters we can stop saying 'for science' cause that can't even explain it. Yeah, it can explain the physical stuff but not much else."

"Can you explain?"

"Romantic love is like when you have a best friend and you love them and want to spend time together but taken a lot further. You want them to be happy and will do anything for them for the most part, but with a romantic partner you want all those things but sometimes your judgment can get clouded."

"Why would your judgment get clouded?"

"You know the saying, 'people do crazy things when they're in love,' it is extremely true. It's not always a bad thing, sometimes that just means getting a little out of your comfort zone to try and impress them, or go really far out of your way to get something for them. Other times sadly it can be taken to extremes where people think they are in love and think the way to keep the love is through abuse or manipulation."

"How can you tell if the person your with is good or not?"

"Unfortunately most people see nothing but the good at the beginning of a relationship. When the true colors start to show they either don't notice or if they know the red flags get out as quick as they can."

"I know this is all very important information, but I am still confused."

Marshall sighed in annoyance, "Ok let's try this. Define love."

"It's when oxytocin is released in the brain causing a sense of comfort and peace."

"That is a very good science definition, but ask me."

Gumball was confused, but nevertheless still asked, "Uhm ok what is love?"

As much as Marshall could sing, 'baby don't hurt me,' he had way too many emotions going through him to do it.

"It's indescribable how many emotions are attached to it."

Gumball tilted his head waiting for him to continue.

"The pure bliss when they are happy and the horrific dread when they aren't, are tied into love. It's seeing their small quirks and finding them adorable. Seeing them at their lowest lows and still want to be there for them. No one can put a singular definition on love because everyone feels and expresses it differently. Even if Fionna asked me to leave forever and never talk to her again I would."

Now he was very confused, "But that goes against what you feel!"

"I know. It's because I care more for her happiness than mine. I hate that she's dating you. It makes me sick to my stomach, but she's happy at the moment and I don't want her to be sad, but know that I know the truth, you and her are going to break up ASAP or I will break you."

"Give me until the end of the week. I will think of something."

"You have two days." He said as he chucked Gumball into his room through an open window.


	7. Chapter 7

As Marshal was flying back he knew that two days was asking a lot once he calmed down. He even thought about going back and telling Gumball that the end of the week would work, but then he figured the sooner the better.

He really wanted to check on Fi, but it was not even light yet so he figured he should go back to his cave and check on her later.

He made it to his house just in time for sunrise. He floated to his room and grabbed his guitar.

_I could try and finish the song_.

He strummed "I don't know what to do without you. I don't know where to put my hands." He made some notes for his other band members and continued this for a while. He nearly had the song finished but he needed his bandmates to help. And by 'help' he means play their parts to make sure it sounded good.

Even though it was still very early in the morning he called all of them and told them to get to his house quick. All of them were grumpy and just wanted to sleep longer with the exception of Brice who hadn't even gone to bed yet.

"This better be one hell of a song Lee..." Kyle said tossing himself on the couch waiting for the others to arrive.

"I think it is." He kept strumming the tune and humming. He looked like a mess. His hair was crazy and had two pencils in it. Never mind the obvious fact that he didn't sleep.

The other two arrived at the same time and joined Kyle on the couch.

"Ok now that we're all here give us the music and let's get the run-through done with."

Marshal handed them their sheet music and gave them some time to look over it. "As usual I'm expecting it to be a bit rough for the first go-around so no worries."

They all go into another room and take their positions for the session.

"Ok 1234."

"Wait that's too fast."

"Then you count us off," Danny said still very grumpy.

"1-2-3-4." They start. It's just Marshal strumming some cords at first.

"I don't know what to do without you, I don't know where to put my hands. I've been trying to lay my head down. But I'm writing this at 3 a.m."

The rest of the band joins in, "I don't need the world to see that I've been the best I can be. But. I don't think I could stand to be where you don't see me."

The band started to notice how Marshal was acting. He was way more emotional than his usual self. They continue to play along all giving each other looks as if to say "we need to talk to him."

"And Autumn comes when you're not yet done with the Summer passing by! But I don't think I could stand to be where you don't see me!" They finish the song and all stare and Marshal.

"What?"

"Dude are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're crying."

He put a hand to his cheek and it was indeed damp. "Huh. I didn't notice."

"Marshal let's go sit down and chat a bit," Brice said as he sits on the floor with the others following.

"Care to tell us what the song is about?" Kyle asked.

"Fionna."

"Well...I thought that would take some more prying."

"I found out that Gumwad is way worse than I thought."

It was this moment they knew it would be a venting session.

"Ok tell us everything."

He did. He told the guys everything from when he got to Fionna's and after he left.

"Dude, that all happened last night!?"

"Gumball actually thought he was helping?"

"Wow. Just when I thought I couldn't like him less."

"I know, I know. I gave him two days to end things with her. And I know Fi won't leave that relationship without a broken heart and we all know it's for the better. BUT, the aftermath of this mess might be worse."

"How?"

"If Gumwad tells her everything there's a chance Fionna could be angry with me for not really telling her, or she could use me as a rebound and that is the last thing I want."

"Oof, yeah the girl is gonna need a lot of time to heal," Brice said.

"Either I am dumb or something else but what is so bad about being a rebound?" Kyle asked.

Danny took over for Marshal and answered for him, "Nothing if you just want a quick fuck with no strings attached, but if you actually want a real relationship then all it gets you is a broken heart when the person finds out they don't really like you that way and just wanted the company."

"Ah well, that explains why I have no problems being the rebound."

"You are the definition of a man whore," Marshal said earning a wink from his friend.

Brice tapped the floor, "Anyway back to the matter at hand, do you know what you're going to do?"

Marshal thought for a moment, "I know I'll be there for her, and maybe try to give some advice when she asks. After that, I don't know. She may not even want me to be there. Or what if she hates me after, or-"

"Lee!" Kyle shouted, "Damn man I have never heard you talk that way."

"Yeah dude, you're always so confident."

"About my looks yeah," He gestured to himself with a smirk but it quickly faded, "but relationships...well...let's just say all of them were toxic."

The group all cringe at some of his past relationships, but Brice gets closer to Marshal and hugs him, "I know you aren't a fan of hugs but you need this one."

He didn't hug back, but he wasn't pushing him away either. He felt a couple tears drop and then felt his other friends hug him too.


	8. Chapter 8

After the vent session, the guys were still at his house. They had basically forced Marshall to go to his bed and sleep.

"Poor guy we need to do something for him," Danny said twirling a drum stick.

"Yeah but Fi isn't going to do anything with him while she's with Princy."

Brice flicked his head, "Kyle...not every solution to a problem is a girl..."

"It works for me."

"Guys, back to Marshall, please," Danny said not wanting to hear any more of that topic from Kyle.

"You're right we should do something for him. He's been running on practically nothing lately."

"Should we get him some more food?"

"Wouldn't hurt and while we're out we can check on Fionna and see how she's feeling."

They grab their stuff and quietly head out the door so they don't wake up Marshall. They decided the first stop should be the treehouse. They knocked on the door and a normal looking Fionna opened it.

"Hey, guys what's up?"

"We just came to check on you," Danny said waving.

"You're looking good," Kyle stated.

"Thanks, that's sweet guys. So Marshall told you I was sick?"

"Yeah he would've come by but he didn't get much sleep last night an-" Brice started but was elbowed by Kyle.

"What happened last night? Is he ok?"

"He's fine just overworked himself we think."

"Yeah, we were actually on our way to pick up some food for him since he seemed kinda low. You wanna come with?"

"Sure, got nothing else planned for today. Just let me grab the stuff he left here last night."

The group makes their way to a small food store and start looking at red stuff.

"Hey Fi does he like peppers?"

"I don't think so. Everything he usually gets is sweet."

"Ha! Lee has a sweet tooth."

"He does though! I tried to get him to try some tomato soup and he hated it!"

"What can we get him?"

"Follow my lead." She goes over to the berries, "Grab some raspberries and strawberries, I'll get some apples and cherries." The group works together fairly well until Kyle decided he was going to get a watermelon...He dropped it on his toe.

After a lot of laughing, they bagged everything up and headed over to Marshall's.

When they got to his house all the lights were still off so they knew he was still asleep. They quietly put everything away and chilled on the couch for a little while.

"It'll probably be a while before he wakes up so I think I'll head out," Danny said with Kyle following him.

"Ok bye guys be safe."

She and Danny were left.

It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with him, just she knew him least out of the group.

"So, Danny, what was Marshall working on so much?"

"He was in the writing zone and completed a song last night."

"That's all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've seen those bursts and he's usually really energetic after he finishes a song was that really all that happened last night?"

"Maybe you should ask him. I don't know the full story." He lied. The entire band knew exactly what happened but he was not going to be the one to tell her.

"So you do think something happened?"

"Like I said ask him."

Fionna decided to stop there and change the subject, "So can I ask why you're staying here?"

"Got nothing better to do."

"Ah."

"You?"

"I just want to talk to him and make sure he's doing ok."

"Ah."

...

...

...

Yep. They definitely aren't uncomfortable being alone at all together.

Eventually, Danny asks a question he never really got an answer to, "So you and Princy, how did that start?"

She smiled, "It was kinda a spere of the moment thing. I just woke up one day and said I'm going to confess to him and he accepted my feelings."

"Hmm, did he check on you?"

"No, he has a big thing about germs and getting sick."

"Dang, well has he done anything for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like make you feel special. Do you feel that your relationship with him has really changed?"

She was a little nervous now, "W-what do you mean?"

"Ok so I'll be the first to say I don't really know what your relationship was like in the first place, but from the outside, it doesn't look like you guys are a couple."

"What does it look like then," She sounded extremely annoyed now.

"It looks one-sided. Everyone can see the way you look at him, be he never looks at you like that. You go out of your way to make him happy but has he ever done that for you? Has he done anything since the party that shows how he feels?"

"W-why are you asking me this?"

"I want you to start really thinking Fi. And you-" His phone started ringing. He answered, "Yeah?... Oh damn, I forgot I'll be there soon. Sorry, Fi I have to run."

He practically flew out the door leaving Fionna all alone.

She decided to walk upstairs to Marshall's bedroom and check on him.

He was in the same clothes from last night and not even under his blanket. She moved to his drawers to try and find an extra blanket to throw over him. She started to tuck him in when he started to move.

"Fi?" He said not even half awake.

"Shh go back to sleep."

"I must be dreaming cause you're the one supposed to be restin'."

"I'm 100% today, you need some more sleep."

He reached out for her hand, "Fi come 'ere."

She did only to be quickly pulled into bed with him.

"Marshal wha-!"

"Shh nap time." He held her close.

She wanted to argue with him. She wanted to say that she shouldn't do this. She could still say that Gumball wouldn't like it, but...she didn't.

She was so comfortable and at ease she found herself drifting quickly to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Marshall woke up first. He didn't even remember Fionna being at his house but here she was in his bed. He was holding her and she was so so close to him.

He knows he needs to get up but his arm is currently being used as a pillow, and he really didn't want to wake her. At least that's what he told himself. He felt her stiffen a little and he whispered, "Fi?"

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"How and why are you in my bed?"

She quietly laughed and turned to face him, "You pulled me in."

Her face was just a few inches away. "What?"

She nodded her head, "Yep, you grabbed me by my arm pulled me in, and said and quote 'shh it's nap time."

He rolled on his back, "That has got to be the lamest thing I have ever said," He threw his free arm over his face.

"In your defense, you were extremely tired."

He hummed.

"Speaking of that, what happened last night?"

Now he tensed up worried one of the guys told her, "What do you mean?"

"Well the guys told me you overdid it on a song you were writing but they're definitely hiding something. And now with how tense you are, I'm a little worried."

"It's nothing it was just a long night after I left yours." He relaxed a little.

"Marshall."

"Ok fine so long story short I went to pay Simone a visit and Gumwad was captured and I had to get him out. Then I got locked in there and wasn't able to leave till it was practically dawn. Then I finally went home and started working on the song."

She could tell he was still holding something back, but she didn't want to press too much.

"You went to the Ice Queen's? Why?"

"I go to her to vent about Asshat. For a crazy queen, she can give some ok advice once in a while."

"I'll just take your word on that, so how is your friend by the way? Are they still dating Asshat?"

"Unfortunately. I really don't get it...actually wait do you want to hear the actual reason Asshat is dating them in the first place?" Maybe if he had been a bit more awake he would've refrained from that part, but he was still very tired.

"Sure?"

"Asshat agreed to date them to show my friend that they are not the person they think they are and guess who you Asshat thinks should date my friend."

"Dare I say you?"

"Yes! Like, I used to think that Asshat had at least a few brain cells to them but really!"

She poked his side and teasingly asked, "Marshy you sure you don't have a crush on your friend?"

Once again his tired head spoke without really thinking with a soft but heavy tone, "Oh, Bunny...It's so much more than a crush at this point."

Fionna didn't really know why she was so taken back by that. Maybe it's cause he hasn't mentioned anyone to her like that or some other reason. All she knew was that she didn't like it. It didn't sit right with her, and that is what worried her.

"I didn't know you even had a crush. How long has this been going on?"

"I honestly don't know. We've known each other since they were a kid so I can't really pinpoint it."

She sighed and said, "Well on the bright side they will defiantly come running to you when that relationship is over."

"I don't want them to."

"What?"

"At least, not like that. I don't want to just be a rebound. If they want to date me after they work through the mess then great, wonderful, I would be ecstatic. But I don't think I would be able to handle it if they tried to date me and realize I am not the one for them."

"Wow, you've got it bad."

"You have no idea."

She didn't quite know what to make of the look he gave her. It was so soft and warm, it was a very different look than what she was used to. She turned her head away to the ceiling.

"Sooo."

"So?" asked Marshall.

"I have a kinda random question."

"Ask away."

"How would your relationship change?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just how would it change? Like what is the line between friendship and romantic partner?"

This question is what finally got Marshall out of his groggy mindset, "Ah. Well, a-are you sure you want to know? Like d-"

"Just keep it PG."

He took a deep breath, "Ok so if things went my way I would spend a lot more time with them then what I do now. I'm kind of PDA so there would be a lot of that. A good bit of stuff probably wouldn't change since we're already so comfortable with each other, but if we started dating I would do anything in the world for them."

He is looking at her trying to get a facial reading but she is still looking only at the ceiling. She only hummed as if asking him to go on.

"Truth is I don't really know for sure what they would want in a relationship with me. If they aren't into PDA then I would do my best to dial it back, and if they wanted or needed more personal time then I can work with that. It's all about finding a balance.

"A balance?"

"Well yeah, I shouldn't completely change myself just to be with a person and neither should they." Fionna gave him a slightly confused look. "Ok think of it like a jigsaw puzzle. Everyone has their own puzzle and everyone is trying to complete it. And at the center of the puzzle is the happiness piece. It can be different for everyone, it could be a partner, friends, work, a million other things."

He paused to look at her to see if she was understanding. She at least looked less confused so he continued on, "Everyone is trying to complete their puzzle, and everyone has their own picture. No one should waste their time on a jigsaw that isn't theirs, or change theirs just to make the other person happy. It's a different story if changing a piece or two makes you a better person, but no one should change too much of their puzzle."

She hummed and now looked deep in thought. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what she asked next.

"Do you think Gumball is a good piece?"

"Huh?"

"Like do you think he fits my puzzle?"

"I can't be the one to answer that Fi."

"Ok then do you think he's a good person?"

"I think he thinks he's good. What brought all this on Fi?"

"When I was talking with Danny he asked me some questions and I wasn't really able to answer them...at least the way I wanted to."

"Explain please."

"He asked me how mine and Bubba's relationship changed, and I couldn't say anything. Then he told me it looked onesided and I didn't say anything either. Do you think I made a mistake in asking Bubba out?"

This was a can of worms that Marshall was not ready to deal with. On one hand, he could tell her the truth or he could lie. The only problem is is he has never fully lied to her.

"I think the odds are against you. First relationships rarely last a lifetime. It being a mistake or not only time can tell, besides if you guys don't make it you'll at least learn what a real relationship is meant to be."

She was upset that it wasn't what she wanted to hear, you could even say she was sad. But she also knew that Marshall was telling her what he thought she needed to hear. He hugged her, "Sorry that was probably a little too harsh."

"I'll live, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Anything."

"What were some of the lessons you had to learn?"

"How long you got?" He tried to joke.

"Please."

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning. I don't really remember how old I was maybe around 15 but I started dating this girl. She was nice and sweet when it was just us, but in public, she would go out of her way to ignore me. I learned never to waste your time of someone ashamed of you. Then a few years later I met a guy, really cute but so very dumb. That one taught me that I can't date dumb people."

She laughed.

"Then I had a bit of a whore phase, which I don't recommend I learned pretty quick I get too emotionally attached too quickly for that kind of stuff."

She laughed again.

"I don't really know how many decades passed but I met another guy who was just amazing. We did everything together. He taught me how to love and what it really meant. But sadly he died."

"Oh, Marshy I'm so sorry."

"Don't be this was like decades ago. Life goes on and I know he would've wanted me to live a new life."

She still hugged him tighter.

He took a breath, "Then I dated Ashly, she taught me just how manipulative and dangerous people can be."

"Thanks for telling me Marshy."

"No problem Fi, but just because I went through some shitty relationships doesn't mean you will, at least not all of them will be."

"Yeah..."

"After all these questions I think I have the right to ask you one."

"Fair enough," She smiled.

"If you weren't dating Gumwad how would you describe your perfect relationship."

"Hmm, if I wasn't dating him?"

"Yeah, he doesn't exist. What would be your ideal partner and how would they act?"

She laughed a little, "Well, I guess they would have to be charming, funny, and caring."

"I'm gonna need to hear a little more than that Bun." He smirked.

"Ok, ok, so, he would have to at least like adventuring, it wouldn't hurt if he could cook, he should be a good dancer, I like affection so he'd have to be ok with cuddling for sure, and you know just be there for me."

He wants to laugh at just how little that applies to Gumball but he doesn't. The only reason the conversation doesn't go further is because her stomach growls.

"I would offer some food but, I haven't been to the store in weeks."

"Oh right, that reminds me. Me and the guys went to the store for you and got you some stuff."

"Oh, well in that case let's get some food."

* * *

**Hey so just wanted to say that the comedian Daniel Sloss is who came up with the Jigsaw analogy and I highly recommend watching his special on Netflix fair warning his humor is on the dark side. Thanks for reading and feel free to review your opinion on the jigsaw analogy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to update this one with the FF one by bad chapters 8-10 are up.

Gumball was in his office mulling over how to break up with Fionna. He still wants to be friends with her but after what Marshall told him he wonders if it's even a possibility. He has also realized that because they were publically a couple there would be questions from his people. Questions he didn't really know how to answer.

He knows of a few outcomes of the mess he's in. One, Fionna could take it well and things can go back to normal. Two, she could not take it well and avoid him for the rest of her life. Three, if she really hated him she would kill him. Four, if he somehow hurt her more then Marshall would kill him.

He is hoping for the first and preparing for any of the others. He even went as far as to write out who would lead the candy people if he should die. Needless to say, he is very stressed over the situation.

He sent a message to Fionna's house inviting her to a private tea party. No one would be around and he could hopefully explain himself. She could even scream and cry if she needed it.

However, he sent the message a day ago and hasn't heard a reply. He also doesn't want to call, but not knowing is just causing him to freak out more.

"Excuse me, Prince Gumball?"

He jumped, "Yes?"

"Fionna is here to see you."

Now he's freaking out even more, "Great send her in and bring some tea for us please."

She walked in as the maid left, "Hey, sorry I didn't respond to your message. I was with Marshall and the guys most of yesterday."

"It's alright Fionna have a seat."

She sat across from him, "Is everything alright?"

He didn't know how to answer that, so he didn't.

"Bubba, you can tell me."

"Forgive me Fionna I just don't know how to put what I need to say into words."

Fionna wasn't dumb. She knew whatever he was going to say would be bad news.

So she tried to have a different conversation, "Well, while you try and put what you want to say into words can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He was visibly shaking.

"Is what you want to say about us?" He paled and tried to stutter some kind of response but she continued, "Because a few things have been brought to my attention and I just want to make sense of a few things."

He nodded for her to continue.

"Our relationship hasn't really changed. Other than the party you haven't even tried to do anything with me. People have told me it looks onesided, would you agree?"

"Fionna I am sorry."

"I just want to know why you said yes when I asked you out? If you knew you didn't feel the same you could've just told me."

"It has been brought to my attention that I should have done that."

"So why didn't you?"

"I was hoping to show you I'm not the man you think I am." He sounded so shameful.

"Explain."

"I thought that if I said yes that you would quickly see I'm not the right guy for you. I now see what I did was incredibly stupid and inconsiderate and I am deeply sorry. I can only hope you and Marshall will forgive me in time but I-"

"Marshall? What does he have to do with this?"

_Oh shit._ He tried to say something, anything, but nothing was coming out of his mouth.

Fionna's confused expression morphed to shock, " _You're_ Asshat..."

Now he was the confused one so she continued.

"Marshall tried to tell me. He tried to warn me, and I didn't see." She chuckled not knowing why "It was so obvious. He didn't like me dating you, the way both of you acted at the party, the way he would ask about us. Glob! I'm an idiot!"

"Fionna please, I-"

"That also means that you think Marshall is the guy for me..."

He was shocked at how much Marshall did tell her but he finally found his voice, "Yes..."

She looked at him. Her eyes were starting to tear up, "You tried to play matchmaker in the absolute worst way possible."

"I am sorry."

"What the Hell did you expect out of this?"

He took a deep breath and tried to explain, "At first I thought I could show you I'm not for you and you'd break up with me. I have been told that things work a bit differently than I thought."

"You really thought no one would get hurt in this?"

"I am not like you and Marshall. I don't feel that romance and I never have. There are not enough words in all the languages to say how deeply sorry I am for hurting you."

She grabbed her head still trying to make sense of it all.

"If you need time I understand. I would still love to have your friendship, but I also see that I have royally fucked up and there's a chance you may never want to see me again."

She started to get up she looked to the door and spoke, "I will need some time to figure some stuff out. I'll still be a hero and help the people of the Candy Kingdom, but don't call me for anything else until I call you."

"I understand. Be safe." With that, she walked through the door and out of his life for a while. The Maid came back in with their tea, "Where did Fionna go?"

"She had to leave if you could get me some whiskey that would be great."

* * *

Fionna was back at her treehouse. The first thing she did was cry, the next was call Cake.

She told her everything. She just wanted to vent but her sister decided to come back to the treehouse for a time to help her.

"Cake really I'll be fine."

"Oh I know YOU will be but once I get my claws on that prince HE won't be."

"Cake please." Fionna's eyes were red and puffy. She didn't want any more drama.

"Fine, I won't for your sake." She walked over to her and handed her some movies, "First I am getting you some food, then we are going to watch a movie, then eat some more!"

She glanced at the movies and said, "As long as I don't have to get you out of jail fine."

Cake went to the kitchen and started rummaging for food. She decided to make some bacon pancakes and make a phone call. She knew she needed to be sneaky with her call. She knew Fionna needed space and that Marshall needed to know what happened.

"Hello?"

"Hey I was just callin' to see how the kids are doin'"

"Cake this is Marshall Lee."

"Good glad to hear."

"Cake is everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but you know Fionna is having a rough time."

"What happened?!"

"I know! Who knew the prince could do something like that? I still wanna sink my claws in him, but Fionna won't let me."

"Oh shit, they finally broke up. How's she handling it?"

"Yeah, our Fi is too good. But you're right she just needs some time. Anyway, I'll be back home in a couple days maybe later. I just wanna make sure she'll be ok."

"She will be. I'll give her anything she needs. Thanks for telling me."

"Good to hear. Talk to you later."

She ended the call and walked back to Fionna with a stack of pancakes, "Did you decide of a movie?"

"Yeah," She held up, Legally Blond.

"Nice choice all ways good to laugh in times like these."

They started watching the movie and were a while in when Fi said, "You know, at first I thought he just didn't know what he felt for me."

"Oh, honey..."

"It hurts so much more know he knew how he felt and still did that."

"It'll be ok, you have me and BMO, and even that vampire. We're here for you."

"Thanks," She sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to face Marshall."

"Same way you always do."

"But I know he likes me. I know that he's amazing but after what he said the other night I know I shouldn't try and date him."

"Don't stress over it. People take their time how they take their time. Who knows you could be completely over Gumball before the end of the week."

"Do you think it can be over that fast?"

"I have met people who take maybe three days to get over an ex."

"How do they do it."

"Well, one girl I asked said she just tells herself 'the Universe had a different plan.' Another one said 'why waste time on someone who's not worth it."

Fionna hummed.

"Don't worry things will get better and you will be ok. Plus I'd say you're already making great progress."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one you chose a comedy when most girls would choose anything else and two you're already thinking about a potential relationship."

* * *

Over at Marshall's, he is having his own freakout because he just realized that Fionna knows how he feels about her. Now he doesn't know when a good time to see her would be or if he should see her.

"Boys! I need you guys over at mine quick!"


	11. Chapter 11

Marshall and the boys were over at his house practically at the speed of light.

"What happened?"

"Are you ok?

"Is Fionna ok?"

"Oh, shit yeah did they break up yet?"

"GUYS!" Marshall called hoping they would calm down. When there was silence he spoke again, "Yes, they broke up. Fi is understandably upset, but she also knows how I feel about her cause your's truly let it slip that I liked the person Asshat was dating."

"Damn. We should beat up Asshat."

"Kyle, as much as I would love to now isn't the time, plus I'm pretty sure I'm still banned from the kingdom without Fi."

"Still we should do something for her," Brice said.

"Yeah, but when Cake called she acted like I was Lord Mo. So I don't think Fi wants people to know yet."

"We can still get her out of the house and maybe distract her for a bit. We do have that concert tomorrow night."

"Oh, fuck I forgot about that. We still need to decide on a set."

"We can do that new song of yours. The parts are easy enough if we practice."

"Yeah, got a name for it?"

Marshall did but if he calls it Fionna Forever there will be endless teasing and it wouldn't be good for her. "How does Forever sound?"

"Sounds great dude. Now, what other songs can we play."

Suddenly Brice had a laughing fit.

"What the Nightosphere is so funny?"

"I was just thinking how funny it would've been if we played Jessie's Girl at Gumwad's party."

Now everyone but Marshall was laughing. He really didn't see why they were laughing so hard.

"Guys, guys, Scotty Doesn't Know!." Another roar of laughter.

"What?"

They start singing the intro, "Scotty doesn't know-" Brice starts.

"That Fionna and me-" continues Danny.

"Do it in my van-" Kyle sings. They all join together and sing, "Every Sunday!"

Upon hearing this Marshall somewhat blue screens, causing even more laughter.

They continue, "She tells him she's in church, but she doesn't go. Still, she's on her knees, and Scotty doesn't know."

Marshall lets out a weak, "Guys...please."

They do not relent, "Fionna says she's out shopping, but she under me and I'm not stopping. Scotty doesn't know."

"Please have mercy."

Danny grabs his shoulder, "I can't believe he's so trusting."

Kyle smirks and gestures along with, "While I'm right behind you thrusting." Brice ooos in the background.

Brice continues, "Fionna's got him on the phone."

"Please."

"And she's trying not to moan."

"Stop."

"It's a three-way call and he knows nothing."

"OK, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The boys jumped at the sudden burst and conceded.

Marshall takes a deep breath, "Now back to the matter at hand what else should we play cause we need at least two other songs."

"We should do at least one more of our songs."

"Yeah. What about Everything Stays?"

"Sounds good what about the last one?"

"Let's go with something with a faster pace."

"Like?"

"What if we did Mr. Brightside?" Kyle looked at the other guys with a horribly hidden smirk.

Brice process to snicker.

"Guys I get it. There's a lot of songs that can go with what happened with me and Fi. So," his tone turned very serious, "Can we drop it."

The guys averted their eyes and Danny was the only one who offered a different song, "Carry on My Wayward Son is always a good choice."

Marshall smiles, "Some Kansas nice."

The guys start to practice their set and spend quite a few hours getting everything performance-ready.

"Remind me again why we never actually do anything till the day before?"

"It's a tradition at this point. Let's not mess it up."

* * *

The next day Fionna woke up next to Cake on the couch. She carefully got up and went to get ready for the day. She saw how red and puffy her face was, and she hated it. She hates how much it hurt her that Gumball did that.

She continued to get ready and showered. _This is dumb._

_I'm so stupid. What did I even see in him?_

"Fionna hun, you doing ok?" Cake called from outside the door.

"I'm fine Cake."

"Ok, I'm starting breakfast."

She got dressed and dried her hair. She when to the kitchen and grabbed her plate.

When she sat to eat she realized how restless she felt. She needed something to do. She started to walk around her treehouse just looking for anything to do, she cleaned the storage room, organized some old scrolls she found forever ago, she spent a few hours just doing busywork.

Eventually, she heard her name called, "Fionna! You got some friends here!"

She ran to the door to see Marshall and his band.

"Hey Bunny, we got a concert tonight. Wanna join?" Marshall shocks nearly everyone with how smoothly he asked.

"Absolutely!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait long story shot, school, brother got hit by an 18 wheeler (he's good now) and I got a job, but I'm on break so hopefully I can update more

**Author's Note:**

> this is cross-posted on fanfic and I know this side of the fandom is basically dead but I missed writing these guys.


End file.
